Vladimir III Dracula
Vladimir III Dracula (ヴらぢみる三世ドラキュラ Vuradimiru San-sei Dorakyura), or just Dracula, is one of the most powerful mages of the Five Great Peaks and probably of the entire city. He was the first member to be called for the group and operates for more than 50 years in the office of Secretary, responsible mainly for marketing of the city and the relationship with the outer cities. He also undertook to act as a sub-treasurer. Appearance Dracula is a young man despite being hundreds of years old, with black neatly-combed hair which is slicked back. He retains a butler-like appearance, through wearing a well fitting, highly formalized and entirely black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck. Although he looks more human, when looked at closely, Dracula has two prominent fangs rather like a vampire, and his eyes have five pupils each. His appearance gave him the alias of Count Dracula. In a flashback, it was shown that during his youth, he was wearing a Gakuran, a traditional uniform of Japanese high school. He had messy brown hair and long arms, with several scars on his hands. Personality Magic & Abilities Sound Magic: Dracula’s first revealed magic enables him to perceive and generate sound, as well as to manipulate the sound around at his will. His use of this Magic is so great that ensures him both offensive and defensive power, allowing him to control the battlefield in his favor. Dracula can create powerful sound waves from any part of his body or anywhere in the nearby surroundings, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. Depending on how much sound is generated, and the pressure in it, he can easily deafen the caster's opponents. *'Stereo Heart': Dracula can hear a person’s heart, which allows him to “regulate” the distance between people’s heart, allowing him to tell what is their location and what are they going to do next. He captures the sound waves present around him and manipulates it to create "lines" connected to the heart of all people in a given space, throughout all Skydrum. Soul-eater-233046.jpg|A fast movement and... Vladstr.png|Scherzo! *'Scherzo' (lit. Joke): An spell extremely powerful and fast. Dracula moves at a tremendous speed, undetected, usually going to the back of his opponent. With a flick of the arm, he manifests a concentrated sound wave against the opponent, cutting him easily. **'Scherzando' (lit. Joking): A powerful form of Scherzo. He creates a sound wave-shaped blade in one arm and moves at a tremendous speed against the opponent. A few seconds before hitting the opponent, he changes his course aside, going to the back of the opponent and cutting him in half. This movement can be used continuously. *'Notturno' (ナイト Naito, lit. Nocturne): *'Marche Funèbre' (lit. Funeral March): Dracula is able to wake up the dead playing a depressing piano sound, touching the air with his fingers to mimic the instrument. The sound waves spread over a large area and call the dead bodies of people who once lived there; their bodies are generally decomposed, so they have the appearance of a skeleton. The skeletons, surprising as it may seem, are extremely strong to the point of being able to destroy buildings with punches, besides agile and fast. They are controlled by different musical tones, each symbolizing a movement. This spell can only be used at night and there is a limit of times that it can be used: once per week. Moreover, this spell can only be used in places where the dead can leave the ground. Instead, the spell becomes useless. ** Marche Funèbre: (): Trivia * Dracula's appearance is based on Mosquito Form from 400 years ago, from Soul Eater. ** In appearance, it was used an adaptation of the original text. All credit to the creator. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage